peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 September 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-09-24 ; Comments *Just over ninety minutes of a two-and-a-half-hour show available: thanks to Lorcan for track listing of remainder of show. *Ipswich 3 - Manchester United 2: "Isn't it a wonderful thing, football?" *Tracks marked # available on the 1994 (May-Sep) mixtape on the Gibson's Tapes page. Sessions *Smudge, one and only session. Recorded 1994-08-11. No known commercial release. *Dreadzone, #2. Recorded 1994-08-21. Available on The Radio One Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *''(recording begins part way through the first track)'' *Shriek: 'Crush (7"-Call Yourself A Lover)' (Deceptive) :(JP: 'Kershaw seems to have disappeared, but if he's upstairs listening, then this is one of the records that I got from Kenya that he hasn't got.') *Orchestre Super Kumbo Kumba: 'Celestine Ohuisaha' (Diploma) *Palace Brothers: 'I Am A Cinematographer (LP-Palace Brothers)' (Domino) :(JP: 'I've been looking forward to both of our sessions, but one of them in particular, since a morning, I was going to say a chill morning but that would be exaggerating I think, and romanticising slightly, but at the Glastonbury Festival earlier this year, when I stood on stage along with Kershaw and we watched Dreadzone. Not a great number of people there in the front of the stage, but those who were there will have seen one of the great sets, I think. It was wonderful, I thought.') *Dreadzone: 'Mi Bong' (Peel Session) *Apemen: 'Baha-Ree-Ba (7"-Sounds Of The Apemen)' (Demolition Derby) *Simon Joyner: 'Montgomery (LP-The Cowardly Traveller Pays His Toll)' (Sing, Eunuchs!) :(JP: 'Am I the only person in the country who thinks that he's really rather wonderful?') *Smudge: 'The Wrong Pony' (Peel Session) *Future/Past: 'Jam Packed (2 x Compilation CD-In Order To Dance 5)' (R&S) *that dog.: 'Explain (Compilation CD-Jabberjaw - Good To The Last Drop)' (Mammoth) # *Laika: '44 Robbers - Radio Edit (CDS)' (Too Pure) *Dumb: 'Always Liverpool (7")' (Thrill City) *Xol Dog 400: 'Good Music (CD-Trioxin)' (KM-Musik) *Lung Leg: 'Eek! (7"-The Negative Delinquent Autopsy)' (Piao!) *Splintered: 'Hilt (7")' (Pit'sbull) *Smudge: 'Impractical Joke' (Peel Session) # *Luciano: 'Must Ragga Muffin (7")' (XTerminator) *''(5.30 p.m. news. Newsreader profiles a story in which frustrated spectators stoned police who tried to stop them getting to a stadium hosting a football match featuring porn stars. JP: 'You didn't make that last story up, did you?')'' *Guitar Wolf: 'Something Else (7"-Somethin Else)' (Bag Of Hammers) *Archers Of Loaf: 'Freezing Point (10" EP-Archers Of Loaf Vs The Greatest Of All Time)' (Alias) JP wrongly back announces this as 'Something Else.' *Dreadzone: 'Maximum' (Peel Session) *Smog: 'Golden (LP-Julius Caesar)' (Matador) # *Orchestra Viva Soko Kings: 'Salin Argyanka' (Diploma) *Smudge: 'Rosedale' (Peel Session) *Cracked: 'NYC Fire Dept. (12"-Totally Recracked)' (Superstition) *Fall: 'Room To Live (LP-Hip Priests And Kamerads)' (Situation Two) *''(end of recording)'' *70 Gwen Party: 'A Culling For Satan (7"-Through The Heart Of A Sunday)' (Snape) *King Kong: 'Red Hot Lovin' (7")' (Drag City) *Smudge: 'In Grown' (Peel Session) *Union Jack: 'Cactus (12")' (Platipus) @ *Wedding Present: 'It's A Gas (CD-Watusi)' (Island) # *Soul Stirrers: 'That's Heaven To Me (CD-The Last Mile Of The Way)' (Ace) *Dirty Three: 'Better Go Home Now (CD-Dirty Three)' (Torn & Frayed) *Space Dimension: (12"-Volume 3)' (Alien Reign) *Huevos Rancheros: 'Raunchy (7"-Rockin' In The Henhouse)' (One Louder) *Dreadzone: 'Cause & Effects' (Peel Session) *Fudge Tunnel: 'Suffering Makes Great Stories (CD-The Complicated Futility Of Ignorance)' (Earache) Tracks marked # available on the 1994 (May-Sep) mixtape on the Gibson's Tapes page. Tracks marked @ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) CB126 JP 1994-09-24 *2) john-peel-58b-1994 ;Length *1) 01:33:54 *2) 00:46:43 (00:36:14 to 45:12) ;Other *1) File created from CB126 of the 500 Box. Many thanks to Colin. *2) Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mooo *Mixcloud ;Footnotes Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes